


Dinner at Leon and Cloud's house

by Chuchiwan



Series: The Sqauls and The Leas [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward family affairs, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Part of a series of fanfics but can be read by itself, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas forgot about dinner at his dads' house. So what? The problem with this is Axel had been out drinking. Will Cloud realize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Leon and Cloud's house

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this story takes place after the events in The Sqauls and The Leas which is the sequel to 'Kamping' but can be read by itself. Enjoy~!

The window was closed tight, the front door locked, and all the lights were off. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the jacket I was wearing soaked me and the section of carpet I stood on... Probably going to take on the smell of mildew in a few hours, but at that point in time I really didn't give a fuck. My shoes squeaked on the kitchen tile as I finally ventured into the room, leaving the lights off and going straight to the fridge, I grabbed a can of orange juice then closed it up again so it wouldn't stop chilling the food inside. That would be pretty bad if the apartment started reeking of rotten meat, spoiled milk, and mildew.

My shoes went flying to the corner of the living room as I kicked them off. Plopping down on the couch, both the seat and me cringed as my jacket made a wet squishy sort of sound. But I was already laying down... Too lazy to get up. 

One thing that bothered me, really just got on my nerves? When an asshole tells me they won't be home until early in the morning because they were going drinking with their friends. Yep, in this case, that asshole was my shitty husband Axel. It's not like he went drinking with Demxy a lot- maybe once or twice in three month- but when he did, he planned to get shitface drunk. 'What's the fun in drinking if you don't get drunk?' He once tried to explain to me. I donno, I leaned more to the wine and watered down vodka side of the spectrum and rarely even felt more than a warm tingle in the pit of my stomach. Once when I was 18, I drank a whole pint of vodka... But I don't remember shit about that night and I ended up in a creepy old guy's house, good thing Axel had shown up to save me... Now alcohol just didn't seem 'fun' like Axel thought it was.

But it bothered me... Mostly because Axel was a fucking horney bastard who was kinda hot, both literally and not literally. If he was prancing around all night with Dem, the king of derps I was always expecting him to end up either decapitated in a ditch somewhere or in a bed with some guy or girl that was not me. So far it hadn't happened... But maybe I should make him wear a chastity belt whenever he goes out... You know, just in case.

Urg. And there was nothing on TV... It's annoying that every time I actually want Axel with me he's not there to entertain me with his weird ass perception on life. The phone on the counter in the kitchen started to ring and I groaned. Of course Axel had chosen the most disgustingly high pitch screeching noise for the phone. I grabbed up one of the throw pillows and chucked it over the back  
of the couch. The sound of glass crashing erupted from the kitchen... But hey, the phone shut up. Plus two points for smashing the vase those stupid girly flowers Axel had bought me were in as well.

Then my cell phone started going off... Okay, who the hell did this person think they were? Obviously it was someone I knew considering they were calling my cell after the house phone... Could it be Axel? Maybe Sora or Naminé? Fiiiiinnnee, I'll answer it. Digging in my wet jacket pocket for it, I then pushed the talk button "Hello?" "Where are you?" "Huh?" Who the hell dared to sound pissed off- oh... Caller ID said that it was my dad Cloud who was pissed off. 

"Are you still in Twilight Town?" "Uh... Yeah? Where else would I be?" He sighed loudly, banging some pans around in the background. "I invited you and Axel over for dinner. We've talked about it several times over the last week." "... Oh yeah...Shit." I rubbed at my nose and sat up from the couch. Okay, it was 6:59... Dinner at my dads' place was usually around 8... It would take me two hours to get there, plus it was raining. 

"We're not going to make it tonight. Maybe some other time, okay?" "Roxas, you've been putting this off for months now. I'm not planning to castrate you both, but I will if you don't show up before nine. See you soon, drive safe." And with that, he hung up. Like, what the fuck? Did he really expected me to show up? He did. He was fucking Cloud. Guess I would have to get up... Wait, Axel's out drinking, but it hasn't been that long since he left work. I quickly sent him a text [hey are you drunk? Come home right now.] 

When he responded it was a few minutes later and I had already thrown off my rain soaked clothes replacing them with the ugly brown and blue knitted sweater vest Sora had bought for me last year with a white button up underneath and a pair of jeans... What? If I wore something that showed him I was 'still involved in the family' like he always tries to say I'm not, he won't be so pissy... Hopefully.

My phone buzzed again and I picked it up [Ok] [Ok] I stared at it for a moment, judging it with narrowed eyes... Was he being an asshole or was he so drunk that 'ok' was the only word he could type? If he was drunk, how the hell was I going to make him sober up before we got to Zarnarkand? 

It took him and Dem twenty minutes to show up and when they did, it was not a pretty sight. "Axel. Where the fuck are your shoes?" He was making grunting noises as he tried to drag the passed out Demxy to the couch "I gave dem to Dem... A hobo, man." I glared at him before screaming in frustration "Did you let Dem give his shoes to a homeless guy again? Never mind! Go get dress, we have to go over to my parents for dinner unless you want Cloud to shit himself before ripping our dicks off." 

Axel stared at me for a moment, swaying lightly before a dopey drunk smile crinkled up his tattooed cheeks as he stumbled forwards me "You look reeeaally coot, Roxy..." I hissed at him and backed up with an accusing finger directed at him "No I don't, go get some shoes on, drunky." He pushed me up against the door frame of the living room and I pulled his hair roughly "I said no! God damnit... How did you two manage to get this drunk in two hours?" He licked my face and I cringed, it smelt like vodka and rum and left my face burning against my will. Drastic times call for drastic measures. I kneed him in the balls and he let go with a whine "Roooxy~ you sod mean!" 

"You're so drunk. Look. If you can pretend to be sober when we get to Zarnarkand... I might allow drunk sex tonight- but! but only if you can convince Cloud that you aren't drunk off your rocker." His eyes gleamed with a spark of fire and he smirked mischievously "'allenge accepted." He looked over to where Dem was snoring loudly with a sigh "Can you-" "I'll text Zexion on the way, get you butt in the bedroom; shoes, teeth brushed, cover the smell of alcohol with that disgusting gay perfume shit you bought. "

Of course I drove, not wanting to end up killed by my raving drunk husband who was currently trying to recite the whole movie of Pretty in Pink by heart... Could I kill him? If he didn't shut up in the next three minutes, so help me, I'd drive to the nearest gas station and shove the nozzle down his throat before lighting a match and throwing it in car. It's not like it was the first time I've thought about it. My phone started ringing, probably Cloud. "Axel, shut up, for a minute, it's Cloud." He shut up for once. I put the phone on speaker "Hello?"

"The roast is in the oven, where are you?" "We're two miles from Zarnarkand so about fifteen more minutes. We'll be there so calm your tits." Axel leaned over suddenly and bit my ear, I gasped but quickly bit my lip and shoved him away roughly "What was that?" Oh shit... I ran my hand through my bangs and managed "I-I just remember that I left the lights on in the kitchen- anyway, we'll be there in a bit, bye" I pushed the end button and groaned "Axel, what the hell is wrong with you?" I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was shrugging. And then I felt his hand my thigh, shit. Oh hell no... I clamped my legs together but that was stupid because his hand was already between them now "A-Axel, I swear, if you don't stop I'll- ah! Fuck." His fingers were rubbing at me lazily... Curse those demon fingers, he started to press harder, rub faster. Oh god, he chuckled as I bit back a moan and leaned in, kissing my cheek with lips unnaturally scolding. "What will you do, Roxy?" I was about tell him to go to hell and rip his hand way... But then Cloud boomed through the phone making both of us jump "Axel, you filthy bastard, keep your hands to yourself!- Roxas, we all will benefit when you learn how to hang up correctly." The sound of a dead line filled the car signaling the end of the call, also the end of my erection. 

"Hey, Roxy-" "Shut the fuck up Axel." "But-" "My dad just heard me... Making noises he shouldn't fucking know I can make!" I smack my burning cheek with a groan "If he wasn't threatening to castrate both of us for try to get out of having dinner with him, I would turn this car around." Damnit, this was going to be hella weird and awkward.

Lips landed on my neck two minutes later, I forced myself not to react... But the way his tongue was burning my skin had managed to taint the colour of my face. "Axel, stop." It was said firmly, not at all like a desperate whine. He only responded by sucking and biting. I slammed on the breaks... In the middle of the rainy freeway. Cars slammed on their breaks behind us and people flying by were holding down their horns, like honking would do anything.

Taking in a few deep breaths I turned to Axel with a serious expression, who was looking to me in horror and shock. "If you don't fucking stop, I'll never let you touch me again and I'll turn this car around on this road- don't you dare think I'm bluffing because I'm not." He was looking a lot more sober now as he nodded quickly with a nervous laugh "Okay, okay, I get it! Can you start driving now? Please?" Seeing him look so scared of what I could do made me smile, and before starting up again, I gave his pale cheek a quick kiss.

When we finally pulled up the familiar drive way tucked away in the higher end suburbs of Zarnarkand, I watched Axel shake his head, I watched him with disturbed interest "What the hell are you doing?" "I'm planning on doing you of course, that's why I'm trying to shake off the rest of my buzz." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, I should've brought an umbrella, but at least I managed to grab up my black hoodie before we left our apartment. "Great priorities, not because you want to seem like a better person than you actually are in front of my dads, but because you want to get laid." He shrugged as he stepped out like a fucking giant. gees, he made my car look like a baby toy. "More like we both know your dads are okay with me and that's good enough and you want some rough love tonight~! Why else would you offered me sex when I'm horney as fuck in the first place? Don't deny it because your face is getting red, which means I'm right." That fucker, I glared and rung the door bell "My face is normal, you're just colour blind. Now shut up." 

Leon answered the door with a small, smile for once and open the door up to us. We took our wet jackets off as we entered. "Cloud's in the kitchen." Leon informed, god he was horrible with the whole 'hospitality' shit. He shook Axel's hand in greetings before awkwardly giving me a side hug and saying he was glad to see me... I'm sure he was. What I had heard from Naminé, who was still living with them was that they had ate all my favorite foods and bought the kind of jam I was allergic to right after I moved out in calibration or maybe just to spite me.

Speaking of Naminé, she came quickly down the stairs while still maintaining that uncanny a mount of grease she carried with her everywhere, she gave me a hug which I returned with a groan. "You grew again, what are they feeding you? Seriously." She laughed and went to hug Axel but paused, staring at his slightly bloodshot eyes, then to me with a face clearly read 'it's obvious.' Before finally hugging him. 

Cloud came out of the kitchen then, he shook his head disapproving with a deep frown towards Axel, who practically shriveled up in my feminine dad's presence. Cloud then turned on me, well... More to my body, eyeing me over like a fucking creep. But hey, seeing the sweater vest from Sora eased his frown a bit... That is until he traveled a little further and saw the fresh bite mark on my neck, my face grew red and I huffed "Stop looking at me, it's weird." He looked like he was about to say something about my 'attitude' but bit his lip, forming a terrifying closed mouth grin of anger. Which meant Leon had told him before hand to hold back his reprimanding at least until dinner was over much like the last time we had come over. 

Don't get me wrong, I loved my dads... in a totally not gay way. As much as I hated Cloud's crazy mother bear thing he had going on, I guess you could say I got a lot of my personality traits from him, (scary, right?) but Leon was defiantly how I became able to be so blunt. A meal with them? No biggy. A meal with them and Axel? Why don't I dye my hair if I want it to be gray that soon? Throw in Axel's dad Reno, who happens to be a guy Cloud hates from high school, and his bitchy sister Kairi and we have the makings for world war three.

"Dinner will ready in two minutes. Roxas, come help me set the table." "Why can't Naminé do it?" "Stop being lazy." That's impossible, but I didn't say anything only because Leon grabbed me by the shoulder as I started after Cloud and shook his head with a tired look in his eyes. Fine. I'd play nice, but if he's going to go off on me about the phone call in the car I wasn't going to cower down.

"Here's the forks, knives, and plates. The cups are on the counter and you know where the napkins are." He handed me the stack and that was it. He was pulling the baked vegetables and rolls out of the oven, the roast resting in a glass pan on the stove smelling like Cloud's food. Because it was Cloud's food, his secret seasoning , his version, whatever. It made me realize how much I had been craving it. Even if Axel was a chef at a five star restaurant, growing up on the shit that at times wasn't good at all had cursed me to have a secret soft spot for it.

I went about setting the table, the sound of silverware clanking together and the tiny pounding of raindrops on the window demanding to be let in, the only thing filling the air between us. Though, I could hear the TV in the other room. What I wouldn't kill to be in that room right then. No doubt the sound of Axel belting out a string of laughter brought on by the show or movie they were watching was annoying Leon and Naminé. But they were both silent murderers... Meaning they were both picturing either hurting him of killing him for bothering them, but they weren't going to actually tell him to shut up.

"I'm glad you came." I looked up from the silverware, watching as he placed the roast on the middle of the table. I shrugged awkwardly "Yeah, well I just came to steal your food." What else was I suppose to say? Cloud getting all soft made me uncomfortable. I bet if it was just me, Naminé and Sora here and we let him get soft he would try to cuddle us like back when we were eight. Yeah, no thanks. Speaking of which "Sora and Riku?" "Sora said he 'really really really' wanted to come, but couldn't get time off from the hospital to make the flight over." Being the idiot of the two of us twins, I was surprised Sora was going for a neurologist position... He was still going to college and had a long way to go but he had gotten a job as a receptionist at the hospital on Destiny Island where he and His ass wipe fiancé Riku had settled down. I wasn't sure, but aren't neurologists like, bladder psychiatrists or something? I'll have to ask him next time he calls, which will probably be the next morning since he insists on calling me everyday.

"Go tell the rest of them it's time to eat." I cleared my throat and he glared "What I mean by 'go tell them' is that I want you to walk over to them and tell them it's food time. No yelling." Well, someone was sure asking a lot. If Cloud points were a thing like Sora believed, I better be earning a whole lot of them tonight. Axel was snickering behind his knuckles in the arm chair when I came in. The TV was on one of those police shows and Axel was supposedly laughing his head off over a domestic fight, the women having been chocked and punched in the nose by her boyfriend. Hm. 

Leon looked to me with a disturbed glare that held just a little bit of irritation "What's wrong with him." I pulled Axel up and luckily he didn't sway, he even managed to calm himself down with the guidance of my death grip on his forearm "Everything. Now let's go eat." I let Naminé and Leon leave the room first before I turned to Axel and whispered fiercely "Shouldn't you- oh I donno... Act like your sober? Honestly, how much did you drink?" He shook his head again, much like he had in the car. "Dem dared me to do speed shots... And then I had some rum- that shit is gross- I pissed like a rally horse." I smacked his cheek to draw his attention and he smiled "Don't worry, I'm already starting to feel a hang over, thanks for the slap by the way, really helps." He leaned down and gave me a quick and sloppy kiss which was cut off too early as Naminé stood in the entry way of the living room with her arms tucked behind her and a soft smile on her face"Are you love birds planning on joining us anytime soon?" 

I backed up from Axel, looking to the floor and mumbling about how she's gonna get a nugy later for that one. I bet she was going to use this against me, that little mafia member in training. At least she wasn't like Sora at fifteen, tattling on me like a grade schooler... Arg. The meal started off as it always does, even before Axel was around, everyone said a silent prayer before the plates of food were passed around the table in silence, everyone trying to think of a topic to fill the air... This time, it was Naminé to be the first one to pop the tension bubble. 

"I was thinking about visiting Twilight Town for spring break next week." Leon took a long drink of... Coffee? I donno... Maybe tea? Then nodded slowly "Okay." I gave her what I assumed was a smile "Yeah, you could stay at my place if you do." I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a better older brother than Sora, plus, for the most part she's more bearable than other people I know so I wouldn't mind. I looked to Cloud, trying to gage his reaction. I didn't flinched! I... I was just scooting in my chair as I notice he was looking at me blankly before closing his eyes thoughtfully "It's fine with me, but no more than two nights away and you'd be in charge of keeping an eye on her, Roxas." "I'm not a little kid anymore." Naminé mumbled and I snickered at her reddening face, she tried to glare but it was the equivalent to a baby kitten pouting, seriously, she kinda sucks at being a Squal. 

"Axel, you've been awfully quiet. Something wrong?" It was said with a bit of offensive undertones, probably because Cloud had noticed Axel's detached behavior and the fact that he hadn't even tasted any of the food. He looked to Cloud with a sheepish grin... Whoa, he looked pale. Like, more than normal. "Ah, sorry. I had a long day at work and I guess I was spacing out a bit." Was he okay? From my seat next to him I could see him patting his knee uncontrollably. see? i told him Alcohol makes his ADHD worst.What else could potentially go wrong? Let's just hope he didn't get alcohol poisoning and ralphed all over the table. I reached over discreetly and took hold of his hand, it was still spasming but it was less. 

With his right hand he took up his fork and stabbed a slice of roast he had cut himself and shoved it in his mouth, making Cloud actually... Smile. "You and Roxas eat like you live in the medieval era." Leon scoffed "No, Roxas eats more like a starved caveman." "True." I let go of Axel's hand in favor of resting my face in my hands, I glared at my dads' smiling faces "You guys suck." I don't know what it was... But I felt extremely happy about seeing this scene laid out before me... But it really made me miss Sora... Not Riku though, he could rot in hell for all I cared.

It was late. Ten-ish if I remember right by the time we managed to make our way to the door. Taking up our still wet jackets and sliding them on as we said our last goodbyes. Cloud gave me a hug and told me to come back soon, Naminé said she would text me about coming over, and Leon kept with his awkward side hug shit as he warned me to be careful on the wet roads. And then it was over... As I climbed behind the wheel I stared at the rain hitting the windshield with a long sigh. "That was good, we didn't get dismembered or any crazy shit." He laughed and shut his car door before leaning in and kissing my burning forehead gently.

"Do I get my reward now?" Oh that cocky bastard, I started up the car and backed out of the driveway "Maybe when we get home." "But Roxy~ I suffered through the night just to make you happy." I glared at the road as we started back to Twilight Town "So?" Axel snickered and reclined his chair back "When we get home, I'm gonna make love to you." "I said maybe." "Which is Roxy for 'hell yes!'" We were quiet for a moment and I bit my lip a burning in my cheeks almost fogging my version. But it was frustration, I tell you.

"... Fine." 

...

"Really?"

I tightened my grip on the steering-wheel "Yeah, so shut up until we get back." Arg, I hated that my voice had cracked like a fucking teenager... Axel groaned and scrubbed his face with his palms "Shit... I'm going to die before we get back." A smile crept up my face and I patted the side of his leg in mock sympathy "You'll survive, drama queen." 

Later I would find out that that was a lie, as I killed Axel for telling Dem to wake up and leave because I wanted to have sex with him. And that lowered his chance of having me from 48% to -12%. He's such an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit random, but I plan to make a few more within the same universe so stick around, I also plan to upload the rest of the series to Archives of our own soon but they can be read right now on my FanFiction account which is also chuchiwan
> 
> Comment bellow if you liked this little one shot. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
